vampires_thedarksidefandomcom-20200214-history
Standard
The Breakdown: ~Tap a Human Chapter 1/5 Act 1/2 **Opens at Level 15** Ah yes, so lovely is the hunt and such limitless choices! But you must pick one at least, as your bloodlust is nearly out of control. One is now in the kill-zone! Hurry to attack and satisfy your vampiric needs! Costs:...............Energy : 9 .........................Clan : 5 Rewards:...........Blood 900 - 1450 .........................Exp 9 - 15 Required:..........Cat-like Reflexes x5 NEEDED to max score:.....Cat-like Reflexes x55 Score Item:........Clan size ***Opens locked act~~mission battle***** Eliminate the Slayer *mission battle* You thought it was a silly notion: a mere mortal killing Vampires... but it is true. Now you have been instructed to hunt and kill this "slayer". It will be no easy task, but you must complete it. Costs:..............Energy : 12 ........................Clan : 10 ........................Rage 1 per hit Rewards:..........Blood 9500 - 10850 ........................Exp 22 - 22 Required:.........Cat-like reflexes x10 ........................Cause confusion x5 NEEDED to beat............MINIMUM Defense of at least 60 (having the Armour does work) ............................................MINIMUM Attack of at least 65 (having the Fist does work) ............................................Cause Confusion x55 ............................................Cat-like reflexes x60 ............................................MINIUM of 12 rage ............................................MINIMUM Full Clan. Please note the the minimum's are what are needed to beat the slayer with NO relics. *****Drops Predator Transformation***** You may not be able to do this until a later level. If you can not....LEAVE IT ALONE and come back to it. ~~Sire Summons Chapter 2/5 **Opens at Level 20** Word has come that the Bruxa clan have waged war on you. You must protect your nest. Use your psychic connection to your sire: search your depths and call them. You cannot survive without their presence! Costs:...............Energy : 12 .........................Clan : 15 Rewards:...........Blood 5650 - 8500 .........................Exp 15 - 20 Required:..........Ear of the Bat x5 .........................Eye of Eagle x5 NEEDED to max score:............Ear of the Bat x25 ..........................................................Eye of Eagle x35 Score Items:............Clan size ...............................Def skill ****Drops Resistance to Silver***** ~~Full frontal assault Chapter 3/5 **Opens at Level 25** Your sire arrived moments after your call. The nest is secured, yet battle is now at hand. At your sire's side you must fight the Bruxa. The salvation of your nest depends upon your victory! Costs:...............Energy : 15 .........................Clan : 10 Rewards:...........Blood 2750 - 4250 .........................Exp 18 - 26 NEEDED to max score........Cause Confusion x55 .....................................................Invisibility X50 (Varaco's) .....................................................Bone Manipulation x50 ( Muroni's) .....................................................Summon Wolf Pack x50 (Nossie's) .....................................................Premonition x50 (Gayal's) Score Items:................Clan Size ...................................Attack Skill ...................................Cause Confusion ...................................Invisibility/Bone Manip/Summon/Premonition Vamp dependent ~Attend a blood orgy Chapter 4/5 **Opens at Level 28** A strange letter has appeared in your chambers. Opening it, you find it that it's a simple invitation to a Bloodline party. How interesting, you've never been to one! Go now, let loose, and feed until dawn. It's all the rage! Costs:.................Energy : 20 ...........................Clan : 50 Rewards:.............Blood 15000 - 25000 ...........................Exp 24 - 28 Required:............Charisma x5 NEEDED to max score...............Charisma x60 ............................................................Presence x60 ............................................................Full Health Score Items:..............Clan size .................................Presence .................................Health Cruise Bars and Night Clubs Chapter 5/5 **Opens at Level 30** Your experience has grown significantly. Now let's see what you can do in a crowd! Bars and Nightclubs are filled with targets, which brings to you a variety of ways to hunt. What strategy will you choose? Costs:.................Energy : 12 ...........................Clan : 10 Rewards:.............Blood 1200 - 2250 ...........................Exp 12 - 18 Required:............Charisma x5 NEEDED to max score:...............Charisma x65 .............................................................Telepathy x65 Score Items:...........Clan Size ..............................Telepathy *Opens at Lvl 35** ~~Seduce a Human Chapter 1/4 **opens at Lvl 35** You decide that seduction can be a vampire's best-friend, and now you're going to hone it to a razor's edge. Use your innate gifts to attract and persuade your target into wanting only you. Costs:..............Energy : 15 ........................Clan : 20 Rewards:..........Blood 5000 - 7500 ........................Exp 18 - 27 NEEDED to max score:...........Charisma x65 .........................................................Temptation x50 Score Items......Clan size ........................Charisma ........................Temptation *****Drops Seduction******* ~~Attend a clan meeting Chapter 2/4 **opens at Lvl 40* In the still of night you are beckoned to an urgent clan meeting. What could be a topic so important as to interupt your nightly feasting? Arrive there quickly to find out! Costs:..............Energy : 20 ........................Clan : 30 Rewards:..........Blood 6250 - 8200 ........................Exp 22 - 30 ~Protect your marked ones Chapter 3/4 Act 1/2 **opens at Lvl 45* However few you have, your slaves remain quite important. Protect your interests by stopping a local gang from threatening your Bloodflow. If you cannot, your riches and reputation will diminish. Costs:.................Energy : 25 ...........................Clan : 25 Rewards:.............Blood 8000 - 12000 ...........................Exp 30 - 42 Required:............Corrupt Mind X5 NEEDED to max score:..............Corrupt Mind x20 Score Items:........Clan size ...........................Attack Skill ******Drops Talon of the Beast****** ******opens locked act~~ mission battle******* ~~Slaughter a gang leader Chapter 3/4 Act 2/2 *mission battle* Sometimes the only way to sever a threat is by taking a head. You don't mind... it's one of your favorite passtimes. This time it will be the head of the gang leader. That should stop them Costs:....................Energy: 32 ..............................Clan: 30 ..............................Rage: 1 per hit Rewards:................Blood 10500 - 16000 ..............................Exp 40 - 58 ..............................Special Item Required:...............Impervious x5 .............................Corrupt Mind x5 NEEDED to beat.................13 Rage ..........................................Defense of at least ..........................................Attack of at least ..........................................Impervious x ..........................................Corrupt mind x *drops the 8/20 specific to your vamp type*** ~~Rob a Blood Bank Chapter 4/4 **opens at Lvl 49** Has attending to your unlife's cravings ever been so easy? You doubt it, and laugh the whole while as you make your way to the bloodbank. Disease free and all blood types available! Costs:..................Energy : 28 ............................Clan : 100 Rewards:..............Blood 13031 - 18000 ............................Exp 33 - 45 Score Items:.........Health ............................Silent Movement ............................Hypnotic Amnesia NEEDED to max score:.............Silent Movement x100 ...........................................................Hypnotic Amnesia x100 ...........................................................Full Health *Opens at Lvl 55** ~~Track a Lycan Chapter 1/3 It's scent is everywhere, making it almost too easy to follow. Yet the lycans are no idle enemy. Finding its lair all too important, thus you must be careful as you track it. Costs:.............Energy : 30 .......................Clan : 50 Rewards:.........Blood 17775 - 22500 .......................Exp 35 - 50 Required:........Eye of the Eagle x5 NEEDED to max score:.............Eye of the Eagle x60 ...............................................Shadow Manipulation x60 ...............................................Rock Form x60 (Varaco) ...............................................Sense Vitality x60 (Gayal) ...............................................Create Illusion x60 (Muroni) ...............................................Bat Form x60 (Nossie) Score Items.....Clan size .......................Shadow Manipulation .......................Rock Form,Sense Vitality,Create Vitality,Bat Form (Vamp dependent) ~Sneak into a Lycan's lair Chapter 2/3 Act 1/3 You've arrived without being seen, but there is more to do. You must infiltrate the lair in secret and learn all you can about these beasts. It's of the highest priority! Costs:..................Energy : 35 ............................Clan : 60 Rewards:..............Blood 19500 - 24500 ............................Exp 45 - 60 Required:.............Silent Movement x5 NEEDED to max score:................Silent Movement x125 Score Items..........Clan size ******opens locked act~~***** ~Ambush the Lycans Chapter 2/3 Act 2/3 It won't be easy, but you've been assured this is the best plan. You and your clan must ambush the lycans in order to wipe them out. How many heads will you take this time? Costs:.....................Energy : 40 ..............................Clan : 100 Rewards.:...............Blood 22500 - 32000 ..............................Exp 60 - 72 Required:...............Claws x15 ..............................Fortitude x5 Score Items............Clan size ..............................Attack skill NEEDED to max score...............Claws x375 .................................................Fortitude x225 ******opens locked act********* ~Battle the Lycan Leader Chapter 2/3 Act 3/3 *mission battle* It's giant frame looms before you, angry and snarling... but you fear not. Should you only conquer this ferocious creature, your place in the vampire legends is assured! Costs:...................Energy : 45 .............................Clan .............................Rage: 1 per hit Rewards:...............Blood 30000 - 37500 .............................Exp 70 - 84 .............................Special Item Required:..............Lightening Speed x10 NEEDED to beat............13 Rage .....................................Defense of at least .....................................Attack of at least .....................................Lightning speed x ***drops the 21/24 rare appropriate to your vamp type** **opens locked-act** ~Confront a Rival Clan Chapter 3/3 The clans are all at edge, each vying to be the strongest of them all. Use this as an advantage to build your reputation by confronting the strongest clan out there. Make an impression! Costs:........................Energy : 40 ..................................Clan : 125 Rewards:....................Blood 22000 - 29750 ..................................Exp 58 - 68 Required:...................Iron Will x5 NEEDED to max score.............Iron Will x100 ~~Battle a Rival Clan Chapter 1/4 Act 1/2 The confronatation must have worked... you and a few clan have just been ambushed! Not to worry, they clearly haven't a clue who they've just attacked. Time to show them what you're made of. Costs:....................Energy : 45 ..............................Clan : 125 Rewards:................Blood 27500 - 35000 ..............................Exp 75 - 82 Required:...............Precognition x10 Score Items............Clan size ..............................Defense Skill NEEDED to max score...........Defense of 140 ............................................Precognition x 250 *****Drops are the 25/22...specific to your vamp******** **opens mission battle** ~~Destroy a Rival Clan Chapter 1/4 Act 2/2 **Mission Battle** Still brooding over the ambush? Of course you are, and there's only one way to soothe your rage: destroy them all. Take your clan, show mercy to none, and tear their leader into pieces! Costs:...............Energy : 50 ........................Clan : 150 ........................Rage 1 per hit Rewards:..........Blood 32500 - 40000 ........................Exp 78 - 95 ........................Special Item NEEDED to beat.................13 rage ..........................................Defense of at least ? ..........................................Attack of at least ? ~~Council Orders Chapter 2/4 You've been informed that one of your own has been interviewing with a mortal reporter. The Council insists that vampire truths must not be uncovered. Kill the reporter and take all the evidence! Costs:...............Energy : 40 .........................Clan : 150 Rewards:...........Blood 24000 - 30000 .........................Exp 65 - 72 ~Rumours of Zombies Chapter 3/4 Act 1/2 The secrecy of vampires is a delicate balance. Thus knowing of any undead kind can unweight this. You must investigate the graveyards! If zombies are seen by any, our kind will be next. Costs:....................Energy : 25 ..............................Clan : 180 Rewards:................Blood 7750 - 11500 ..............................Exp 36 - 44 *****opens locked act***** ~~Dispose of the Zombies Chapter 3/4 Act 2/2 There are hordes of the mindless, don't get bitten. Costs:.......................Energy: 35 .................................Clan : 180 Rewards:...................Blood: 18800 - 23580 .................................Exp: 50 - 65 ~Council Orders Chapter 4/4 The Council insists that you gather more clues to information that has only just come in. Could it end in reuniting with a lost bloodline? You will have to travel to the East to know for sure. Costs:.......................Energy : 40 .................................Clan : 180 Rewards:...................Blood: 21500 - 26700 .................................Exp: 60 - 68